The Preacher Gets Talked To
by sabrina-luna-potter
Summary: In the episode The Mummy in the Maze in Season 3, a preacher was giving a fun house about sins. One of the rooms struck me, and I had to get my anger out. Not the best I've ever written because it's 1 in the morning and I'm dead tired, but I wouldn't have slept if I hadn't done this. Slight religious content!


**If you read my Harry Potter fanfiction, then you know I should be working on that. However, I have just watched an episode of Bones that made me scream. It was a very small part, but an impact nonetheless. This "preacher" was scaring kids by bringing them through a House of Horrors about sins. One of the dedicated rooms was suicide. Now, the people who know someone or themselves have attempted suicide, you guys know what I'm talking about. I, personally, hate it when someone says suicide is a sin, because it isn't. To vent out my anger, I'm going to make a 1shot about a girl (me) going to the preacher after the House of Horrors and gave him a piece of her mind. Maybe, just maybe, the preacher got some sense in him.**

A girl ran out of the church, screaming and cursing. She was wearing a dark angel costume, and as she ran, the shredded wings flew behind her. The preacher wondered why she ran, and if she had gotten the message of God…

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**_

The preacher's secretary came into his office.

"A girl is here to see you, sir," she said.

"Thank you, Marian," he replied. A girl walked in, and he dimly recognized her as the girl that ran screaming out of the church after the House of Horrors.

"Sorry to bother you, _sir,"_ the girl said with a slight sarcasm that he almost missed.

"May I ask your name?" he asked, so he could call her by name.

"Anna," she replied.

"Sit down, Anna," he said.

The girl gave a bitter smile and said, "I don't really want to because there's a chance I might have to run from here." The preacher was curious.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm about to go rant-mode on you for your stupid House of Horrors." The preacher wondered why she would be angry about the haunted house. He was only trying to make a good use out of a Pagan holiday and give kids the message of what was sin.

"Okay, so," the girl said, eyes burning with an inner fire. "I came to the thing to make fun of what some Christians believe. I say 'some' because I am a Christian and I don't believe in that stupid stuff."

"It's not stupid-" The preacher started to protest, but the girl cut him off.

"Don't say it's not stupid! If God knew what we were doing down here, showing off 'what is sin' instead of helping the horrors of the world, He would be crying in Heaven. Of course, He's already doing that because He knows all. But I digress; I was having an interesting time until the room of suicide came up. That's when I started having the flashbacks."

"What flashbacks-" he started, but again, she cut him off.

"SHUT UP! Suicide isn't a sin," he snorted in disbelief "because I tried to do it. And don't start ragging on me about 'confessing my sins' and 'doing better' because it isn't a sin and obviously I'm doing better or else I wouldn't be here."

"You might be a demon, sent to tempt me into stopping following God's Laws," he started, already about to get his Holy Water out, but she gave a bitter laugh.

"You wish it was that simple, but demons aren't so easily picked out," She sighed sadly and suddenly started on a new track. "Not many know what it's like, the thoughts before suicide. They think it's a spontaneous action, an involuntary movement. Sometimes it is, but usually it's not. They don't know the pain that builds up, the thoughts in your head saying, 'Fat! Ugly! You're not good enough, and you never will be! You shouldn't be alive!' I struggled with that for years, until I cracked. I can't remember what happened that night. I know I ran a bath with cold water that night. When my mum found me, I said I wanted to hold my head under the water until all the pain went away. She didn't let me. I went for a knife, but my mum and dad held me down on my sister's bed. One of the few things I remember is my mum crying as she held me, and my dad's face white as a sheet. I went to a horrid hospital and my flashbacks are always there. I remember the bathrooms crawling with ants, the screams of children wanting to go home, the longing to smell fresh air. When I get out of the hell-hole, I have to deal with insane people like you who think that people like me are crazy and are going to hell. Well, maybe I am. I'll be sure to save you a seat."

The girl turned on her heel and walked away, leaving the preacher to wonder whether the words she spoke were true or not.


End file.
